Sumbakkogjil
thumb|324px|Imagen del PV Hide And seekHide and Seek (숨바꼭질). Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción trata sobre una práctica antigua, que constaba de La invocación de un Espíritu o demonio al cuerpo de una muñeca, de preferencia no humana, ya que si se utiliza una muñeca humana el espíritu podría no irse jamás, tampoco debe jugarse de a varias personas ya que es mas fácil que la muñeca atrape a uno de los jugadores y lo posea. El juego es denominado Hide And Seek alone. En la canción SeeU es perseguida por la muñeca. Él joven que jugaba con ella, no le abre la puerta para salvarla, y la muñeca posee a la chica. El chico huye y la muñeca lo sigue por la casa. El joven se esconde en la habitación, debajo de un escritorio, y el espíritu lo encuentra. Al final del video, te muestran al chico poseído y los restos de la anterior poseída. Interprete: SeeU Compositor: Ho-Ong-i. *Youtube Letra *Crédito a Syo ' Hangui= 띵동, 문을 열어다오, 내가 왔단다 숨으려 해도 소용없어 띵동, 어서 열어다오, 내가 왔단다 도망치기엔 이미 늦었어 창문 사이로 보는 너와 눈이 마주쳤어 겁에 질린 두눈 가까이서 보고싶어 띵동, 내가 들어간다, 어서 도망쳐 술래잡기를 하며 놀자 띵동, 내가 들어왔다, 어서 숨어라 숨바꼭질을 하며놀자 쿵쾅대는 너의 발소리가 들려오네 거칠어진 너의 숨소리가 들리는듯 꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라 꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라 꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라 꼭꼭 숨어라, 머리... 똑똑, 방 문앞에 왔다, 들어갈건데 허락은 구하지 않을게 똑똑, 방에 들어왔다, 어디 숨었나 게임은 점점 끝나려해 너의 방에 있는 침대밑을 살펴봤어 여기에는 없네 다음은 옷장 안이야 띵동, 여기 있네 띵동, 여기 있었네 네가 술래 띵동, 이제 찾았네 네가 술래 띵동, 내가 이겼네 네가 술래 띵동, 벌칙 받아라 띵동, 게임 끝났다 아무도 없네 띵동, 모두다 안녕 |-| Romaji= ding dong mu neu ryeo reo da o nae ga wat dan da su meu ryeo hae do so yong eop seo ding dong eo seo yeo reo da o nae ga wat dan da do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo Chang mun sae ro bo neun neo wa nu ni ma ju chyeo sseo geo be jil lin du nun ga gga i seo bo go si peo ding dong nae ga dey reo gan da eo seo do mang chyeo sul lae jap gi reul ha myeo nol ja ding dong nae ga deu reo wat da eo seo su meo ra sum ba ggok ji reul ha myeo nol ja kung kwang dae neun neo eui bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne geo chi reo jin neo eui sum so ri ga deul li neun deut ggok ggok su meo ra meo ri ka rak bo il la ggok ggok su meo ra meo ri ka rak bo il la ggok ggok su meo ra meo ri ka rak bo il la ggok ggok su meo ra meo ri ddok ddok bang mu na pe wat da deu reo gal geon de heo ra geun gu ha ji a neul ge ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da eo di su meon na ge i meun jeom jeom ggeun na ryeo hae neo eui bang e in neun chum dae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo yeo gi e neu neom ne da eu meu not jang a ni ya ding dong yeo gi in ne ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne ne ga sul lae ding dong i je cha jan ne ne ga sul lae ding dong nae ga i gyeon ne ne ga sul lae ding dong beol chik ba da ra ding dong ge im ggeun nat da a mu do eom ne ding dong mo du da an nyeong |-| Español= Ding-Dong, apúrate y abre la puerta. Incluso si intentas esconderte, no servirá de nada. Ding-Dong, apúrate y abre la puerta. Ya es demasiado tarde para huir. A través de la ventana, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Tus ojos congelados de miedo. Quisiera verlos más de cerca. Ding-Dong, voy a entrar. Date prisa y huye. Vamos a jugar y divertirnos. Ding-Dong, voy a entrar. Apúrate y escóndete. Juguemos a las escondidas. Escucho claramente, el sonido de tus pasos. Tu respiración agitada. La escucho claramente. Escóndete bien... Aún puedo ver tu cabeza.... Escóndete bien... Aún puedo ver tu cabeza... Escóndete bien... Aún puedo ver tu cabeza... Escóndete bien... Toc-Toc, estoy frente a la puerta de tu cuarto. Voy a entrar. No pediré permiso. Toc-Toc, estoy dentro de tu cuarto. ¿Dónde te escondes? Este juego llega a su final. Miré bajo la cama de tu cuarto. Aquí no estás. Ahora, veré dentro de tu armario.... Ding-Dong, ¡Aquí estás! Ding-Dong, estuviste aquí todo el tiempo. Ya te encontré. Ding-Dong, parece que hé ganado yo. Ahora, recibe tu castigo. Ding-Dong, el juego ha llegado a su fin. Ding-Dong, despidete de todos..... ' Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por SeeU